Diario de Ron Weasley AU
by Sra.Watson
Summary: Y hoy después de 6 años de que todo acabase, he decidido utilizar la única virtud que creo que tengo, escribir y mostrar mis sentimientos a través de las palabras, para contar como viví la Segunda Guerra Mundial, como la conocí, y como esos cinco años fueron los más felices y a la vez, los más horribles de mi vida.
1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que oí hablar del _pirado bigotudo_ que llenaba los bares al sur de Múnich, como al principio lo llamaba mi padre, fue hace nueve años cuando este lo nombró de pasada una noche que estábamos todos en la mesa, cuando apenas tenía ocho años recién cumplidos.

Me llamo Ron Weasley, y aunque mi color de pelo casi rojo deje lugar a confusión, soy alemán. Nací en el seno de una numerosa familia hace 25 años. Y hoy, 18 de Noviembre del 1952 después de todo lo que ha pasado, toda la repercusión que ha tenido y después de 6 años de que todo acabase, he decidido utilizar la única virtud que creo que tengo, escribir y mostrar mis sentimientos a través de las palabras, para contar como viví la Segunda Guerra Mundial, como la conocí, y como esos cinco años fueron los más felices y a la vez, los más horribles de mi vida. Esto lo hago con la única misión de olvidarla, de liberar todos los recuerdos que ha dejado en mi cabeza y en mi corazón e intentar empezar desde cero con alguna otra mujer. No pretendo originar ni compasión ni pena, sólo lo hago por mí y por si algún día tengo el valor de volver a por ella, leerle esto y que ella en su infinita generosidad y bondad, y después de saber todo lo que he sufrido, logre perdonarme. Estoy completamente decidido a ello y no pararé hasta que deje cada uno de mis sentimientos impresos en este papel. De veras que estoy desesperado, no sé qué hacer para olvidarla, para hacer desaparecer una pequeña parte de toda la culpa que siento en mi corazón por lo que pasó.

Empezaré mi historia en el verano del 1938…

Cuando mis padres me contaron que Alemania estaba en guerra me alegré, me imaginaba a hombres luchando con grandes armas y enormes tanques por la patria como en alguna película había visto. Mi padre, veterano de la Primera Guerra Mundial y de la cual había salido intacto físicamente pero bastante dañado psicológicamente, nos contaba historias de guerra continuamente. Mi madre siempre le regañaba por ello pero a mi padre le daba igual, era una de las pocas cosas en las que se atrevía a desobedecer a mi madre, una gran mujer con muchísimo carácter y a la que le tenían bastante respeto por su enormes y famosos enfados. Sino cada noche, habitualmente, su padre los reunía a todos en una habitación y les contaba cosas increíbles sobre la guerra, eso sí, todas a la par muy desagradables. Mi historia favorita era la de su amigo el teniente Dippet, que murió heroicamente en el campo de batalla al sacrificarse para salvar a todo su pelotón cuando un cabrón inglés puso una bomba en la tienda de campaña donde estaban todos. Mi padre hablaba muy bien de la guerra, pero daba tantos detalles que a veces nos asustaba a todos. Recuerdo una noche a mi hermana Ginny, la única chica de la familia, llamar llorando a mi habitación porque tenía mucho miedo ya que papá les había contado cómo quitó su primera vida.

Los Weasley éramos siete hermanos, estaba el más mayor Bill, un chicarrón pelirrojo y muy bien formado que en esos momentos tendría más de veintitrés años, Charlie, con el que personalmente mejor me llevaba, Percy, un capullo racista y al que nadie parecía estar a la altura, los gemelos Fred y George que siempre me estaban metiendo en líos y se burlaban continuamente de mí, yo que por ese entonces tenía doce años, y Ginny que tenía uno menos que yo. Vivíamos en una céntrica calle de Múnich cerca del centro y de la iglesia donde mi madre nos obligaba a ir todos los domingos vestidos como grandes hombres ricos, caprichosos y frívolos.

Mi madre solía decirnos que no éramos ricos y que estaba mal presumir delante de otra gente que no vivía en casas tan grandes como la nuestra pero una vez Percy me dijo que sí que lo éramos, y que también éramos mejores que las familias de los compañeros con los que iba a clase. Al final, en realidad no éramos mucho más ricos que otras familias, pero la verdad es que nunca nos había faltado nada.

Teníamos varías personas que ayudaban a mamá en casa, Firenze que tenía muchas ocupaciones en casa pero que yo en esa época creía que solo se encargaba de abrirnos la puerta al entrar, regañar a los gemelos, y a mí de vez en cuando, cuando se portaban mal, y ayudarnos a hacer los deberes que nos mandaban en la escuela. La señora Antebellum, una mujer bastante mayor que nos servía la comida en la mesa y limpiaba la cocina con mamá y mi favorita, Katie Bell. Katie tenía la misma edad que Percy, y se encargaba de cuidarnos y estar la mayor parte del tiempo con nosotros. Era guapísima, tenía los ojos de un marrón pardo que hipnotizaban y las facciones de su cara eran tan perfectas que era imposible no sentirse bien cuando te miraba o sonreía. Yo nunca había conocido a muchas mujeres a parte de a mi hermana y a mi madre ya que en el colegio al que iba no había ninguna y la mayoría de los amigos de mis padres tenían hijos y no hijas, así que cuando llegó a casa dos años antes, todos nos quedamos sobrecogidos. Pronto Katie se ganó mi confianza y la de Ginny porque yo era muy pequeño para entender que Katie era una mujer guapa y de la que me podía sentir atraído, yo la veía como un chico más. Pero mis hermanos, sobre todo los gemelos se enamoraron inmediatamente de ella. Solía tener palabras cariñosas para todos en cualquier momento y siempre se inventaba juegos y cosas para entretenernos. Además siempre estaba riendo y era una risa contagiosa que alegraba el día. Al único que no parecía caerle bien era a mi padre que siempre insistía en la necesidad de despedir a Katie por la mala imagen que daba en el vecindario tener a una judía trabajando y viviendo en la misma casa que una familia alemana respetable. Aun así nosotros siempre lográbamos convencer a papá de que no la echase pero nos pedía la condición de que no saliésemos a la calle con ella por si los vecinos le soltaban algún improperio.

Mi padre trabajaba en el gobierno de la ciudad y tenía algún cargo importante porque se pasaba el día trabajando y apenas pisaba la casa hasta horas muy tardías de la noche. La única comida que hacíamos con él era la de los domingos donde ocasionalmente solía acudir un compañero de su trabajo para comer con nosotros y a charlar sobre la situación del momento. Yo nunca me enteraba de nada de lo que decían pero luego Charlie me lo contaba todo. Esos hombres que venían a casa y se sentaban a comer con nosotros eran militares, jefes o amigos de mi padre y siempre le pedían y le aconsejaban que lo mejor para él y su familia era que se afiliase al partido Nacionalsocialista que empezaba a tener muchísima fuerza por ese entonces en Múnich y en Alemania.

Una noche, mientras mi padre nos contaba como luchaba en la guerra valientemente en las trincheras, mi curiosidad fue imposible de controlar y le pregunté algo que deseaba decirle desde la primera vez que Charlie me dijo lo que querían de mi padre.

-Papá, ¿por qué esos hombres que vienen a casa quieren qué estés en ese partido?

Mi padre me miró sorprendido por la pregunta y además porque había interrumpido su historia y nunca solíamos hacerlo. Esa noche estábamos Ginny, Fred, George, Percy y yo, todos arremolinados alrededor del fuego ya que hacía una fría noche de verano muy típica en Alemania. Mi padre nos miró preocupados y preguntó:

- ¿Qué sabéis vosotros de eso?

- Yo sé muchas cosas- dijo Percy.

- Adelante hijo, cuéntalas. – Percy sonrió con suficiencia, le encantaba relatar cosas que otros no sabían, le hacía sentirse importante.

- Sé que todos esos hombres te piden que formes parte del partido político del que todo el mundo habla. En las pasadas elecciones arrasó y ahora el hombre que lo lidera es el presidente del gobierno. En clase, el profesor Carrow dice que ese hombre es muy sensato y que sabe lo que dice, además dice que nos sacará a todos de la crisis y hará que Alemania vuelva a ser la primera potencia del mundo y que todos los países se rindan ante ella.

Todos lo escuchábamos atónitos, la idea vivir en el país más importante del mundo nos entusiasmaba a todos.

- ¿Y sabes cómo lo conseguirá?- preguntó papá.

- Pues luchando contra todos los países que planten cara…

- Una Guerra.- interrumpió mi padre asintiendo.

Todos los chicos sonreímos. Pensábamos en luchar en una guerra como la que mi padre nos contaba desde pequeños y por fin parecía que se iba a hacer realidad. Ginny sin embargo, cambió su expresión de pronto y quedó bastante angustiada con la noticia.

- ¿Y va a ser una guerra cómo a la que fuiste tú?- preguntó a papá.

- No lo sé hija, pero me parece que no. No hay el mismo espíritu en esta, la gente tiene ira, rabia… quiere vengarse de lo que pasó en la anterior. Hay mucho fanatismo, desprecio, desesperación y por eso no sé si quiero ir a la guerra o cogeros a todos y apartaros de todo este desastre, irnos a vivir a un país completamente neutro y que no participe…

- Yo creía que tú estabas deseoso de otra guerra.- dijo Percy y su padre estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta que su hijo le había interrumpido, cosa que se castigaba duramente en esa casa.

- Las cosas han cambiado hijo, no es una guerra sana, justa… aunque la verdad es que no hay ninguna guerra que sea sana… pero tendríais que ver el odio que sienten hacia los judíos no es un odio de matar, es un odio de torturar hasta la muerte.

Ginny empezó a temblar y mi padre supo que se había pasado de la raya al manifestar sus opiniones con sus hijos.

- De todas formas- dijo intentando arreglar su error- no creo que pase nada, todo son desvaríos de un pirado borracho que ha ido repartiendo mensajes y promesas a la gente que no cumplirá- Percy bajó la mirada decepcionado ante la descripción que hacía su padre de su héroe Adolf Hitler.

La conversación parecía acabada, ya era tarde y al día siguiente teníamos que ir a la escuela pero aún faltaba la pregunta más importante de todas y yo no me iba a ir sin saber la respuesta.

-¿Y por qué quieren que tú formes parte de ese partido?- pregunté a mi padre.

- Ya sabéis que soy un hombre importante dentro del gobierno de Múnich, y mis opiniones se valoran mucho. Tengo muchos amigos importantes y el mismo presidente me quiere en su partido para atraer a más gente competente y para que comparta con ellos mis estrategias de veterano de la Primera Guerra Mundial.

- ¿Vas a aceptar?- pregunté sin rodeos.

- Aún no estoy seguro Ron, pero lo más seguro es que sí, ya que no tengo otra opción. Pero el problema es que tendremos que mudarnos a Berlín una buena temporada o para siempre.

Todos menos Percy protestamos a esa respuesta. No me podía creer que me tuviese que separar de mis amigos de toda la vida. Chicos con los que había compartido muchos años de confidencias continuas, compañeros de travesuras y de risas a los que no volvería a ver más.

- Papá nosotros no queremos irnos de Múnich, ¿verdad Fred?

- Verdad George.

- Lo siento chicos, pero como os he dicho no tengo otra opción.

Yo tenía mis opiniones contrarias a que mi padre no pudiese hacer otra cosa que acatar las órdenes de una persona, pero como sabía que no iba a servir de nada decidí callármelas y me limité a preguntar:

- ¿Y cuándo nos vamos?

- Pues en tres meses aproximadamente.

Todos estábamos agotados y por esa noche ya habíamos tenido bastante así que nadie volvió a discutir nada más. Esa noche me fui a dormir muy disgustado por tener que mudarme de Múnich sin saber que mudarme a Berlín iba a ser lo mejor que me iba a pasar en la vida.


	2. Capítulo 2

Después de eso el verano no fue mucho más destacable pero sí angustioso. Todos nos aburríamos bastante, ya que mi madre y las madres de los demás niños del colegio les habían dicho a sus hijos que saliesen lo menos posible a la calle, solo si era necesario. Nos pasábamos los días encerrados en casa y no hubiese sido tanto suplicio si Katie hubiese estado jugando con nosotros, pero hacía unos días que la chica estaba muy triste. Apenas salía de su habitación y mi madre se estaba empezando a poner muy nerviosa. La señora Antebellum decía que estaba pasando por una mala racha pero que conociéndola todo volvería ser como antes en poco tiempo. Pero los días pasaban y yo cada vez estaba más preocupado por ella. Ginny dijo que había pegado la oreja a su habitación y la había oído llorar desconsoladamente. La verdad, no me imaginaba a Katie con su carácter siempre tan risueño y fuerte llorando a escondidas en su cuarto.

Una tarde de mediados de agosto en la que hacía un calor tremendamente sofocante y era humanamente imposible estar en la calle sin derretirse, bajé al salón con la intención de jugar una partida al ajedrez y de enrabiar a mis hermanos ya que siempre solía ganar a ese juego y de bastante diferencia. No sabía dónde había aprendido a jugar tan bien al ajedrez pero la verdad era que cuando empezaba a jugar se me ocurrían un montón de jugadas para desarmar al rey en unos pocos movimientos. Me gustaba tanto el ajedrez que a veces cerraba los ojos y me imaginaba moviendo magistralmente los caballos.

Esa tarde de agosto estaba todo tan sospechosamente silencioso que daba miedo. Sólo el sonido de los perros corriendo en el jardín, intentando huir irremediablemente del angustioso calor que hacía fuera, revelaba que aquel día era realidad y no fruto de una siniestra pesadilla. En el salón no había nadie así que me dispuse a dar una vuelta por la casa para encontrar a alguien que pudiese aliviar mínimamente el aburrimiento que tenía. Pero aparte de pequeñas motas de polvo que no parecían dispuestas a entretenerme, no encontré a nadie. ¿Era posible que no hubiese nadie en casa? Empezaba a replantearme que había habido una catástrofe nuclear y que todos habían huido y me habían dejado ahí cuando de repente oí un sonido que venía del desván.

La casa tenía tres pisos más un pequeño desván situado encima del tercer piso y al que nunca subíamos porque mamá no nos dejaba. Un día uno de los gemelos, creo que fue George, nos contó que el desván estaba embrujado y que dentro vivía un horrible monstruo. Nos contó a Ginny y a mí, que ellos habían subido una vez animados por las órdenes de su madre que les había pedido que no lo hiciesen y nunca habían podido olvidar lo que allí habitaba. Cuando subieron mi hermano nos dijo que lo primero que sintieron fue frio, mucho más frio del que hacía en la calle o dentro de la casa. Lo segundo que sintieron, aparte de miedo, fue la presencia de algo, el aire era denso en aquella parte de la casa y había un hedor tan fuerte que apenas podían respirar. Estaba lleno de cosas, viejos muebles y recuerdos olvidados en un cuarto apartado al que nadie se atrevía a entrar. Lo último que vieron antes de echar a correr fue a una criatura que se movía deprisa entre una estantería y un montón de cuadros horriblemente pintados.

No es que sea fácil de convencer, muchas veces pensé que era una broma de mis hermanos, una historia inventada para asustar a un par de niños miedosos, pero la verdad es que ni Ginny ni yo volvimos ni siquiera a acercarnos al desván. Pobre Ginny, la joven vivía atemorizada por todo. Esas eran las consecuencias de ser la única chica entre todos nosotros.

Pasó un buen rato sin volver a escuchar otro sonido pero cuando empezaba a creer que habían sido imaginaciones mías, volvió a sonar otro ruido, esta vez más fuerte. Preso del pánico me puse a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hasta llegar a la planta baja donde estaban el salón, la cocina, el vestíbulo, etc. Pero seguía estando vacío. Con el corazón latiéndome fuertemente y jadeando por la carrera que me había pegado salí a la calle. No me importaba que hiciese un calor totalmente desmesurado ni que el sudor se acumulase en mi frente y en mis axilas mojando de forma desagradable la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba, salí y me quedé sentado en las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta de mi casa hasta que llegó mi familia casi al completo .

Durante la cena intenté aparentar normalidad comiendo todo lo que me pasaba por delante con la desesperación de un cavernícola pero en el fondo aún estaba bastante asustado. ¿Quién estaría en el desván? Si no había nadie de mi familia en casa no pudieron ser ellos. ¿Sería verdad lo del monstruo? ¿Y por qué mamá no nos dejaba subir nunca?

Lo más sensato era olvidarlo y dejar que mi vida continuase como si no hubiese pasado nada ya que seguramente los ruidos los había hecho alguna empleada de la casa y no hubiese nada interesante allí; pero tenía 12 años y esa idea ni se me pasó por la cabeza. Nunca había sentido la curiosidad de saber lo que había en el desván. Aquel lugar nunca me había atraído tanto como para desobedecer a mi madre, pero las cosas habían cambiado, no estaba dispuesto a vivir el mes que me quedaba en esa casa con una bestia en un piso más arriba de donde yo dormía. Decidí que lo mejor era subir al desván esa misma noche cuando todos durmiesen sin hacer ruido y así poder despejar todas las dudas y los miedos que tenía en mi cabeza.

Para mi inspección al desván decidí contar con la ayuda de mi fiel y leal compañera de aventuras, mi hermana Ginny. Le conté los ruidos que había oído y le recordé la historia que nos habían contado Fred y George sobre el desván aunque ella tampoco la había olvidado.

- ¿Y qué quieres qué hagamos, entrar al desván o qué?- dijo Ginny sarcástica.

- Eso es exactamente lo que quiero-contesté.

- Pero, ¡estás loco! Hay un monstruo en el desván, ¿y tú quieres entrar ahí? ¿Solos?

- Ya Ginny pero, ¿tú podrás dormir tranquila sabiendo que hay algo en el desván?

- Pues no sé qué me da más miedo, si eso o subir al desván.

- Vamos Ginny no seas gallina.- dije sabiendo que a Ginny no le gustaría nada que la llamase de esa forma.

- Yo no soy gallina, pero no quiero ir- respondió Ginny bastante seria.

- ¿Y si se lo digo a Fred y George?- pregunté arrepintiéndome de haberle dicho a Ginny que me acompañase en aquella misión.

La chica se lo pensó un poco pero al final asintió y fuimos a buscar a los gemelos. Los encontramos en el cuarto que compartían muy cerca de la trampilla en el techo que llevaba al desván.

- Si papá quiere que vayamos a que nos cuente unas de sus historias, dile que no vamos a ir.- me dijo Fred que estaba tumbado en la cama mirando al techo. Desde que papá nos dijo que nos tendríamos que mudar los gemelos estaban muy enfadados con él y ni siquiera le miraban, pero por supuesto papá ni se había dado cuenta. Últimamente no estaba nunca en casa, se iba a trabajar muy temprano y volvía muy tarde y claro no tenía tiempo para estar con nosotros.

- Papá aún no ha vuelto- contestó Ginny.

- ¿Y entonces?- preguntó George que estaba sentado en su cama jugando con un aparato muy raro.

- ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Ginny señalando al objeto que tenía George en la mano.

Yo desvié la mirada hacia él y quedé asombrado. En las manos tenía una pistola, un arma de color gris y muy pequeña que movía constantemente y la hacía rodar con un dedo. Yo había visto varias pistolas en mi vida, todas en manos de policías y en alguna película pero Ginny no, y no entendía la gravedad que suponía que George tuviese una, y el desastre que podía pasar si sin querer se le disparaba. Mi padre nunca solía contarnos historias de la Guerra que tuviesen enfrentamientos directos con pistolas de por medio, siempre nos contaba lo más interesante, ataques con tanques, bombas, granadas, cañones y brigadas de aviones de caza que podían reducir una grande ciudad a escombros en unos segundos, pero casi nunca pistolas ni armas de fuego ya que él no las había utilizado mucho. Aun así, sí que nos había hablado de ellas y de lo peligrosas que podían llegar a ser.

- ¿Pero qué haces con una pistola?- exclamé muy irritando apartando a Ginny de ella y dejándola lo más lejos de George posible.

- Ron cálmate, te va a oír mamá- dijo Fred.

- ¿Por qué tenéis una pistola?-volví a preguntar- Ginny no te acerques es muy peligroso…

- Vamos Ron no exageres…

- ¿Por qué es peligroso?- preguntó Ginny.

- Porque si te disparan con una, papá dice que te puedes morir- contesté.

Ginny miró aterrada a su hermano que dejó de jugar con la pistola. Fred se levantó de la cama y pasó por nuestro lado para cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Está cargada?- pregunté y George asintió.

- ¿Y por qué la tenéis vosotros?- preguntó Ginny esta vez.

Los dos gemelos se acomodaron en sus respectivas camas y se miraron de forma cómplice como decidiendo si era buena idea contárnoslo o no. El cuarto de los gemelos era uno de los más grandes de la casa ya que eran los únicos que compartían habitación (aparte de mis padres, claro). De pequeños, cuando fueron lo suficientemente grandes para dejar la cuna y empezar a dormir en una cama de "mayor" la idea de dormir en habitaciones separadas no gustó a ninguno de los dos que patalearon y patalearon hasta que lograron convencer a mamá de que les permitiese que sus camas estuviesen justas en el mismo cuarto. La habitación era anchísima; había tanto espacio que la mayoría estaba vacío ya que los gemelos no tenían tantas cosas como para llenarlo todo.

- La encontramos en el cuarto de Percy- dijo George por fin.

- ¿Habéis entrado en las últimas semanas en su habitación?- preguntó Fred y Ginny y yo negamos con la cabeza. La verdad es que dudaba haber entrado alguna vez en el cuarto de Percy. Recordaba muy bien una discusión enorme que se formó cuando Percy pilló a los gemelos en su habitación rebuscando entre sus cosas. Se montó una, que se me quitaron todas las ganas de entrar al cuarto de Percy para siempre, aunque tampoco eran muchas.

- Pues parece que el chico se ha pasado con su fanatismo.

Yo sabía pocas cosas sobre Percy, el chico siempre se mantenía distante de mí y de toda la familia excepto de papá. Era de toda la familia, sin duda con el que peor me llevaba. Quería muchísimo más a Bill y eso que hacía años que ya no vivía con nosotros. Percy trabajaba con papá pero no cobraba nada. Era una especie de becario pero iba aumentando su fama porque siempre que venía un amigo político de mi padre le saludaban entrañablemente. Fred y George siempre decían que el chico ganaba dinero ya que papá lo había enchufado en el gobierno pero que no nos decía nada porque se lo quedaba todo para él. Yo no le conocía mucho pero sabía del fanatismo del que hablaba George. Desde hacía bastantes meses Percy había ido aumentando su adoración hacia Alemania y hacia la defensa de la patria hasta límites preocupantes. Aunque antes también era insoportable, en los últimos meses había cambiado mucho; era desagradable con todo el mundo, parecía que tenía una ira y un odio hacia la vida que daba hasta miedo. Ya no hacía restricciones, era pedante y estúpido hasta con su gran héroe de siempre, mi padre. A los únicos que trataba con respeto era a sus compañeros de trabajo y a los militares o políticos que mi padre traía a comer. También sentía desprecio absoluto por los judíos pero no sabía que era hasta el punto de maltratarlos hasta que Fred me lo contó una tarde en que lo habían encontrado molestando y fastidiando a unos niños judíos en el callejón que llevaba a la escuela. Al chico le había caído un buen castigo de mi madre por eso.

- Se ha vuelto loco, tiene la habitación llena de banderas rojas con Esvásticas y de fotos de militares nazis saludando levantando la mano así- hizo el saludo característico fascista.

- ¿Por qué los nazis hacen eso?- preguntó Ginny repitiendo el gesto que había hecho mi hermano.

- Es un gesto de lealtad o algo así.

- ¿Lealtad a qué?- pregunté.

- Más bien a quién- matizó Fred- a Hitler.

Yo había visto muchísimas veces hacer el saludo fascista. Desde que tengo memoria mis profesores lo hacían constantemente. Cuando llegábamos a clase y cuando salíamos, siempre la misma rutina. A los jóvenes como mi hermana o como yo no nos obligaban a responder el saludo con el mismo gesto pero a mis hermanos mayores sí. También había profesores que no lo hacían nunca o en actos cobardes de rebeldía sólo lo hacían una vez al día.

- Bueno, pero lo de las banderas no es tan raro, es Percy-dije.

- Sí, pero es que además encontramos esto- dijo George levantando la mano y mostrando la pistola- en un cajón.

- Y no fue la única arma que encontramos- añadió Fred.

- ¿No os dais cuenta de qué si Percy ve que le falta eso sabrá que habéis entrado en su cuarto?

Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos, desconozco si porque no habían pensado en esa opción o porque ignoraban que mi capacidad mental diese para tal deducción.

- Ron nos pasamos la vida en la habitación de Percy y no se da cuenta, además tiene un montón de pistolas en su cuarto.

- ¿Y por qué cogisteis una?

- La necesitamos por si se vuelve loco y empieza a dispararnos- dijo Fred y George y él empezaron a reír, pero ni Ginny ni yo le vimos la gracia- No enserio, es porque el otro día vimos algo que nos dejó muy sorprendidos, pero sobre todo muy cabreados.

Callaron. George había bajado la cabeza y se había vuelto triste de repente y Fred lo miraba con compasión. Estoy seguro de que no le gustaba nada ver a su hermano gemelo así.

- Hace una o dos semanas vimos a Percy golpeando muy fuerte a Katie.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Saltamos Ginny y yo.

George nos miró y vimos que el chico parecía bastante desolado. Toda la familia conocía que desde el primer día que Katie llegó a trabajar a casa, George había experimentado un sentimiento más fuerte que el de una amistad hacia la chica. George nunca lo había aceptado pero se notaba demasiado, incluso yo, que era bastante dado a no captar ese tipo de cosas, sabía que George estaba enamorado de la joven criada. Esas miradas cómplices que a veces se echaban o esa cara de embobado que ponía cuando creyendo que nadie le miraba empezaba a contemplarla embelesado. Ginny y yo desconocíamos si el sentimiento era correspondido por parte de Katie, se lo habíamos preguntado muchas veces porque la verdad nada nos haría más felices que que la chica formase parte de la familia Weasley; pero siempre obteníamos sonrisas ladeadas y tímidas por su parte como respuesta a nuestras incansables preguntas.

- Lo que oís- murmuró George.

- Fue una noche después de que papá nos contara una de sus historias- empezó a contar Fred ya que George no parecía muy dispuesto a relatarnos lo sucedido- George y yo no podíamos dormir y decidimos ir a tu habitación y hacerte una pequeña broma…

- ¿Qué broma?-exclamé.

- Eso no importa, además no la hicimos. Bueno, íbamos a tu cuarto cuando oímos un llanto que venía del segundo piso. Teníamos miedo que fueses tú-señaló a Ginny- así que bajamos. A medida que bajábamos empezamos a oír los gritos de Percy. El llanto y los gritos venían de la habitación de Katie y George y yo nos acercamos a escuchar lo que decían, dispuestos intervenir si la cosa se ponía fea. Escuchamos a Percy decirle a Katie que era una asquerosa judía, que no servía para nada y que con suerte le quedaban pocos días de vida. Después oímos un fuerte ruido y a continuación un golpe como si alguien cayese al suelo. Entramos al cuarto y vimos a Katie tirada en suelo, hecha un ovillo y llorando mientras recibía patadas por parte de Percy. Yo cogí de los brazos a Percy y George le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz.

Me quedé petrificado intentando analizar toda la información que estaba recibiendo. ¿Percy golpeando brutalmente a Katie y después George pegando a Percy un puñetazo? Parecía una historia de una telenovela. Un odio irracional empezó a surgir dentro de mí hacia Percy. Si era la verdad lo que mis hermanos estaban diciendo, y después de analizarlo un poco tampoco me parecía tan descabellado, el chico se había vuelto loco. ¿Cómo era capaz de pegar a una chica? Y encima a Katie, que había estado siempre con nosotros desde que llegó a trabajar a casa. Un recuerdo me vino a la memoria y de pronto entendí todo un poco mejor. Yo sabía una información que mis hermanos desconocían y que podía ser el motivo de aquel rencor que tenía mi hermano hacia Katie.

Una noche hacía mucho tiempo, me desperté en medio de la noche ya que una horrible pesadilla, que no recuerdo, me asustó muchísimo. Todo el mundo dormía y yo intenté volver a dormirme pero no pude, estaba demasiado sediento; tenía la boca muy seca y necesitaba un vaso de agua fresca cuanto antes, así que me fui a la cocina. Bajé a la cocina sin ningún problema, me bebí mi ansiado vaso de agua y subí otra vez a mi cuarto. Pero subiendo escuché unas voces que venían de la habitación de Katie que estaba en el segundo piso. Yo era pequeño y la idea de escuchar voces en medio de la noche, con todo a mi alrededor muy oscuro, me aterrorizó. Me quedé paralizado en el sitio donde estaba sin poder mover ni siquiera las pestañas. Las voces llegaron a mí y aunque se escuchaban bajito logré entender lo que decían. Una era la voz de Percy y otra la de Katie. Al ver que las voces eran conocidas el miedo desapareció poco a poco y me acerqué hacia el cuarto para escuchar mejor de lo que estaban hablando esos dos a las cuatro de la mañana. La voz de él no era como la solía escuchar, siempre fuerte y segura, parecía que estaba nervioso y hasta suplicante. La de Katie, en cambio, era normal, alegre y vivaz.

- Katie por favor, no sabes lo que me está costando esto.

- Lo sé cielo, sé por todo lo que estás pasando y no sabes la pena que me da no poder corresponder a ese sentimiento que tienes que sé que es muy sincero y fuerte.

- Katie por favor, piénsatelo.

- Está bien lo pensaré- ese comentario fue lo que necesitó Percy para lanzarse a sus ansiados y perfectos labios.

- Dame una oportunidad- dijo mientras posaba sus labios en los de ella.

Yo escuché el sonido de un beso y después un ruido que me pareció de un bofetón. Intenté contener la risa, pero la verdad es que me encantaba que Katie le hubiese rechazado. En cambio, a Percy no le gustó nada y empezó enfadarse y a gritar.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces estúpida?!- exclamó mi hermano muy sorprendido- ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerme una mano encima?

- ¿Cómo te atreves tú a besarme?

- Yo te beso porque quiero. Te deseo- confesó mi hermano.

- ¡¿Por qué quieres?!- gritó Katie.- Fuera de mi habitación, ¡ya!

La puerta del cuarto de Katie se abrió y por ella salió Percy que estaba siendo empujado por Katie hacia el pasillo. Cuando Katie consiguió sacar a Percy de su habitación cerró la puerta muy rápido impidiendo que mi hermano, lento de reflejos, volviese a entrar. Percy empezó a soltar agravios contra la joven y yo me tuve que controlar mucho para no salir de mi escondite y llamarle la atención. Después de quedarse un rato en la puerta del cuarto de Katie insultándola, Percy pasó por delante de mi escondite sin fijarse en absoluto en mi presencia.

Después de eso noté a Percy mucho más distante de lo normal con Katie pero también con toda la familia. Los desprecios constantes hacia mi madre y hacia nuestra falta de modales empezaban a cansar a todo el mundo. En sus ojos había mucha ira pero yo logré ver la tristeza y el miedo detrás de toda esa rabia aunque nunca le conté a nadie lo que había visto esa noche. Poco a poco lo fui olvidando hasta que se convirtió en un recuerdo más que fue apaciguado por otras vivencias más fuertes que viví después, pero en ese momento viendo a George súper afectado y decaído el recuerdo de aquella noche me vino a la mente como si del día anterior se tratase. Seguramente Percy odió a Katie después de que ella le rechazase y tal vez ese fuese el motivo por el cual Percy había cambiado tanto y odiaba a los judíos con todo su ser. Pero aunque busqué mucho, no encontré ninguna razón que justificase porqué el chico había pegado a la única verdadera amiga que tenía.

Ginny se acercó a George despacio y lo abrazó lentamente mientras yo aún estaba en la misma posición, mirando a un punto fijo de la habitación dejando que los recuerdos me atraparan por completo. Ahora sabía porque Katie había estado tan deprimida las últimas semanas, porque la chica no salía casi de su habitación y porque hace varios días la había visto con un ojo hinchado y morado. El odio que sentía no paraba de crecer hasta un punto de frustración que no había sentido nunca. Katie era cómo una hermana para mí y yo era, y soy, muy posesivo y defensor de mi familia. Suena un poco irónico ya que Percy también es mi hermano, pero desde ese momento dejé de ver a Percy como un miembro más de mi familia; ahora era un monstruo sin sentimientos que había golpeado a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermana.

Tenía ganas de pedirle explicaciones con una de sus pistolas apuntándole a la cabeza pero yo nunca he sido tan inconsciente como para dejarme llevar por ese deseo aunque algunas de mis acciones posteriores den lugar a dudas.

- Ron, ¿estás bien?-me preguntó Fred haciendo que saliese del mundo lleno de emociones en el que estaba.

- Tengo ganas de gritar- susurré.

Todas las miradas se posaron en mí como si estuviesen sorprendidos de que yo tuviese algún sentimiento dentro de mi cuerpo o cómo perplejos de que tuviese un corazón que siente compasión cuando se entera de que su hermano mayor le ha dejado la cara morada a la chica que siempre ha estado a su lado.

- Pues espérate, porque aún hay otra noticia- murmuró George con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ginny intentando controlar las lágrimas.

- No viene con nosotros- contestó George mirándome a los ojos. Y por primera y última vez en la vida vi que sus ojos estaban vidriosos, brillantes y que una parte de él se quedaba en esas misteriosas palabras que yo aún no entendía. Parecía que todo su desparpajo y su descaro ante la vida nunca hubiesen existido, y por primera vez se estaba quitando la máscara de firmeza que tenían los dos hermanos gemelos, y ahora mostraba una apariencia frágil, como la de un niño desprotegido que necesita un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté perdido.

- Katie no se viene con nosotros a Berlín- contestó Fred.

Ginny gritó algo pero yo no la escuché. Recuerdo perfectamente lo que sentí en aquel momento. El recuerdo de lo que había hecho Percy desapareció y la ira que sentía se convirtió en vacío. Ya no quería gritar, sólo desaparecer. La idea de no tener a mi lado a Katie en los momentos más difíciles me la había planteado varias veces ya que mi padre siempre insistía en que más tarde o más temprano tendríamos que despedirla porque no era muy respetable ni adecuado tener a una chica judía viviendo en casa de una adinerada familia alemana, cuidando y jugando con los niños en pleno gobierno nazi. Pero era un idea tan dolorosa que siempre la había considerado como imposible.

Vi a Ginny llorando en brazos de George que también estaba muy deprimido y quise abrazarla. Quería compartir mi dolor, que nuestras penas se fusionasen y poder hacer de dos tristezas una sola. Además creo que nunca había necesitado tanto un abrazo como en ese momento. Pero conocía a una persona que me lo podía dar mejor que la propia Ginny. Salí de la habitación, ya no me acordaba porque había entrado y en esos momentos hubiese subido al desván con tal de poder estar unos minutos asolas. Bajé las escaleras volando y llegué a la habitación de Katie. La puerta estaba cerrada pero dentro había luz así que llamé y entré despacio. El cuarto de Katie no era tan grande como el nuestro pero dormía ella sola en él, cosa que en otras casas no pasaba porque normalmente las empleadas de la casa dormían todas en una misma habitación.

La chica estaba sentada en una silla de espaldas a la puerta pero se giró cuando oyó que esta se abría. Estuvimos unos segundos mirándonos a los ojos y la chica no necesitó más. Después de esos angustiosos segundos Katie ya sabía que yo lo sabía todo, al menos que no iba a venir con nosotros a Berlín, y que necesitaba el abrazo más fuerte que nunca me había dado. Se levantó y se lanzó a mi cuello desolada. Lloró con desesperación hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas que verter sobre mi camisa mientras yo la apretaba con fuerza hacia mí con mis inexpertas manos. Pero para mi sorpresa la tristeza que sentía no disminuyó con ese largo abrazo ni un poco, al contrario fue a más porque en ese instante comprendí que era una despedida, que no podía hacer nada, que como siempre otra gente había decidido por mí y que no la volvería a ver más una vez nos fuésemos a vivir a Berlín. Ella también lo comprendió porque una vez paró de llorar y me miró, pude ver como sus ojos se cerraban en señal de: no hay solución Ron, no lo intentes porque ya no hay nada más que hacer; y cuando los abrió de nuevo, pude ver cómo me decían adiós mientras una lágrima caía por su precioso rostro perdiéndose en el suelo como dentro de poco se iba a perder nuestra amistad.

HOLA! Espero que os guste, es mi primer fic así que no seáis malos. Sólo deciros tres cosas, la primera es que me he dado cuenta de que en el otro capítulo tengo un fallo bastante tonto ya que Ron dice que al día siguiente tiene que ir al colegio pero el fallo es que si están en verano no tiene colegio. Siento mucho ese despiste, espero que me comprendáis y os animo a que me digáis si veis algún fallo en la trama o en la historia, porque la verdad es que sé cosas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial pero no soy un lince y puede que confunda cosas o que diga cosas que no son verdad, por favor decidmelo. Otra vez pido disculpas por ese y por los demás fallos que aparecerán a lo largo de la historia.

La segunda es que bueno aún no pasan cosas interesantes, pero estos dos capítulos es para situaros un poco. En el próximo capítulo llegaran a Berlín y ahí es donde empieza la historia de verdad.

Y la tercera es que muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, en serio me han servido un montón para darme fuerzas y por favor dejad más. Y también gracias a los que habéis perdido un poco de vuestro tiempo leyendo la historia.

Besis.


End file.
